Falling Like Stars
by Ano-Hitori-Chichi
Summary: Canada had never understood what they meant by 'falling like stars'. But then he realized, that wasn't true at all, and stars really did fall.


**Okay, forgive the weirdness, I wrote this just now and it's one-thirty in the morning. This came to me earlier when I was out practicing, and it just evolved. Adrien is an actual OC character that I'm using for a couple new stories for Hetalia, the same with Damien.**

**I own nothing and make no profit like usual, and all credits are given to the proper people. The song is called 'De La Haut' by Thierry Amiel.**

* * *

He'd never understood what people meant by 'falling like stars'. It didn't make sense, and no matter how many times someone explained it to him, it just didn't make sense. It probably didn't help that everyone had a different opinion on what it meant.

His brother, Alfred, said it was when a famous person did something stupid and got bad publicity.

Arthur would go off on some complex rant of magic, while his papa, Francis', comments were tuned out as soon as that familiar grin crossed his face.

_De ce temps-là, je n'entends plus ma voix  
De ce temps-là, je ne guide plus mes pas  
De ce temps-là, je sais que je vais mais ne marche pas.  
Sans aucun repos, j'avance puisqu'il le faut_

Why would people be talking about stars falling when they didn't actually? Stars were big balls of gas in space, they didn't fall, it was impossible.

Then Heracles told him it wasn't stars per se they were talking about, but what stars personified, like comets.

Giving off so much light, and energy that they seemed to be to big for existence to hold.

_De là-haut  
Peux-tu me dire si les mots sont plus beaux ?  
Peux-tu me dire si l'air est aussi chaud ?  
Est-ce que tu le sens, est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

Even with Greece's help, he'd never been much for philosophy, and it probably would have stayed that way, if it hadn't been for _him_.

He was so high above Mathieu that it almost hurt to look at him, like staring up at the sky and feeling crushed and blinded by soleil **(1)** and ciel **(2)** at the same time.

He wanted to be like that some day, he wanted to walk there too.

_Désormais, s'il fait un peu plus frais  
Ce n'est pas que le temps soit mauvais  
Mais il est vrai que je me perds dans ce monde imparfait  
Ni meilleur, ni plus laid  
Mais juste un pâle reflet_

He looked for it everywhere else he could think off, and no one else had it, not even Alfred, the self-proclaimed Hero.

When Damien had heard of his little quest, he'd laughed at the Canadian.

" Of course you won't find it anywhere else!" He'd smirked. " Only Adrien could ever have such a glory."

_De là-haut  
Peux-tu me dire si les mots sont plus beaux ?  
Peux-tu me dire si l'air est aussi chaud ?  
Est-ce que tu le sens, est-ce que tu entends  
Tous mes mots ?  
Peux-tu me dire si leur sens est plus beau ?  
Peux-tu me dire si leur souffle est plus chaud ?  
Et s'ils te réconfortent, là où il t'emportent._

He's known Adrien for years, the older nation had been to his shores many times before he was even colonized by either of his 'fathers', but never tried to claim him.

" I am content with what I have, I have no need for more enfant **(3)**." He would say with a smile.

Treaties and visits became very common between them, their bosses becoming quick partners, and he wanted that part of his life to last forever.

_Je ne rêve qu'en noir et blanc  
Mes souvenir se mêlent de sang  
Et pourtant,  
Je me lève pour faire semblant  
De vivre comme un vivant_

He quickly learned that nothing lasted forever, and war came to the world once again. There was little time for talk and visits as the threat loomed, and one day all letters from Adrien stopped.

It took two days to find out that Adrien had been invaded, and three weeks to find out that his capital had been occupied and his boss killed.

Mathieu decided that it was past time that he took action.

_De là-haut  
Peux-tu me dire si les mots sont plus beaux ?  
Peux-tu me dire si l'air est aussi chaud ?  
Est-ce que tu le sens, est-ce que tu entends  
Tous mes mots ?  
Peux-tu me dire si leur sens est plus beau ?  
Peux-tu me dire si leur souffle est plus chaud ?  
S'ils te réconfortent, là où ils t'emportent.  
De là-haut._

Two years into the war he received a message that he thought would never come.

Adrien apologized for not contacting him sooner, but he'd been busy with the under-ground, his people were ready to take back their home!

He said he was tired, so tired, he was a doctor not a soldier, and Mathieu was surprised to find a very vicious curse that had been attempted to be scratched out.

Only a couple of days after he'd gotten Adrien's letter word came that almost crushed Mathieu.

Adrien was dead.

Killed on the battlefield while trying to fight with and heal his Resistance at the same time.

The Canadian could see it in his head almost as clearly as if he'd been there himself.

Adrien burning so bright as he brought hope to his children. Adrien flashing with a furry unknown to most. Adrien flickering, crumbling, as the last of his people were killed. The light in his eyes going out.

Falling like a star.

* * *

**(1)** soleil- sun

**(2)** ciel- sky

**(3) **enfant- child


End file.
